


Looking Past My Lunacy

by rhythmicroman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, Bonnie is MALE, Canon-Typical Violence, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insanity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Instability, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Same-Sex Marriage, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t news to his friends. He could stand up right now, on the table, and announce that he wasn’t all there, and they’d hum and say something about knowing for a long time. It was insufferable, how much they trusted him. It was like they’d be completely fine with the fact that he was considering picking up a knife and inserting it, very slowly and painfully, into their necks.</p><p>But he didn’t know that he was. He didn’t remember thinking that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Past My Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING.
> 
> This story follows a NON-CANON storyline. Any mistakes lore-wise were more than likely intentional and should be ignored. Any grammatical errors should be reported to me as soon as possible.  
> If you have any questions as to the lore of this AU, the personality or appearance of any affected characters, or merely the meaning of any of my wording, please ask me in a review.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!

His hands were shaking.

It was a horrible, crippling fear - the fear of the fact that he could kill them, right now, and nobody would ever know it was him. The fear of the fact that anyone could turn around and kill the person beside them, and nobody would ever know.

Mike squinted at him. “Y’alright, Cass?”

“Yeah,” he lied, “yeah, I’m fine.”

His name was Cassian Vincent Violet. And he was insane.

It wasn’t news to his friends. He could stand up right now, on the table, and announce that he wasn’t all there, and they’d hum and say something about knowing for a long time. It was insufferable, how much they trusted him. It was like they’d be completely fine with the fact that he was considering picking up a knife and inserting it, very slowly and painfully, into their necks.

But he didn’t know that he was. He didn’t remember thinking that.

Mike hummed in response and looked away. He didn’t believe him, not one bit. Cass could tell from the curious glint in his greyish eyes, as much as he tried to hide them behind his mess of sandy hair, and the way he’d always glance over at him.

Jeremy didn’t believe him either. He kept shifting in his seat, his emerald eyes glinting from behind his bangs. Neither did Fritz, who wound his blond locks around his finger nonchalantly, or even Scott, who straight-up stared at him.

“I’m not falling for that, Vince.” he announced flatly and dryly.

Scott was the one person he’d let call him that, the one person who was allowed to call him that stupid name - the name he’d been given at birth, and the name he’d given up the moment he was an adult.

“Well, shut up, cos I’m not telling you.” he replied in an equally monotonous tone, turning away from the redhead.

“I’m not falling for that either.” came the flat reply, and Scott leant over the table and glared into Cass’ coal-black eyes. “You know I’m not an idiot. You’ll tell me eventually.”

“Then why bother trying to pry?” Cass shoved him back. “I’ll snap ‘n tell you eventually, according to you. So just wait.”

“You’re right.” Scott’s monotonous tone returned, and he sunk back into his seat. “That’s much easier.”

Cass decided to stop giving Scott ideas.

0-0-0

“Cassian Vincent Violet!”

The professor had slammed his hands on the desk, and Cass had instantly flung himself off his seat and landed on the floor, rather awkwardly, with his cheek smushed into his eyes. He managed to force himself to stare up at the rude professor.

“Pay attention, or I’ll do that again!”

He tried his hardest to ignore the snickering of his classmates. “Noted.”

The professor turned on his heel and went back to the board.

Scott’s hands tugged him up and his icy eyes stared into his. “Now I know there’s definitely something wrong.” Cass was about to argue when the redhead ran his thumb over his throbbing cheekbone and held up his bloodied digit. “Usually you’d be making a fuss by now, Vince.”

“Yeah, well, I had something on my mind. Believe me, I would’ve beat the professor outta his senses if you weren’t there.”

Scott’s face morphed from dry monotony, to concern, to amusement. The half-lidded smirk that was rarely seen was now perfectly stable on his face.

“You know, I think you were right. It’s been much easier getting you to talk this way, Grape-hair.”

Cass paused mid-rant and glared harshly at him. “Damn you, Scott.”

“Love you too, Eggplant.”

The redhead then proceeded to casually retreat to his seat and pretend that he wasn’t blushing ever-so-slightly, and that the entire class wasn’t staring at him all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've actually sat through and read this, please leave a review letting me know!  
> I absolutely love this fandom to bits but it doesn't seem to be as popular as it used to be. It's a shame.


End file.
